1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic or computerized control systems, and particularly to a water heating and control system that tracks, monitors and controls energy consumed by water heating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pools, spas, hot water heater, and the like often have a local control system. Microprocessors and sensors are frequently used in the maintenance and control of temperature, pump operation, filter cycles, etc. These control systems can run twenty-four hours a day, seven days per week, year-round, providing local control over the operational parameters of the pool or spa. Typically, these are self-contained, closed-loop systems that function autonomously without intervention and/or control beyond the local vicinity of the physical device; i.e., no networked communication exists beyond the local surroundings. Since there is no networked communication beyond the local, autonomous system, errors can creep into the system without being quickly detected, since there is no reference system to check the local autonomous system against.
Thus, a water heating control system and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.